


Truth

by OriginalHealer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Post-Crisis, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalHealer/pseuds/OriginalHealer
Summary: what if Kara beat Lex to use the truth seeker, and spoke with Lena the night before Lex did approached her?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 155





	Truth

**Author's Note:**

> First time on AO3. Copying my fics from another server... 
> 
> So, I guess regular disclaimers apply.   
> None of the characters portrayed here belong to me, just the idea of this 'What if...' situation. 
> 
> This short idea came to birth after I finished watching episode 10 of season 5 (latest episode I've watched so far) and also after I finished writing my previous supercorp two shot. Might be seen as a sequel of sorts, but can also be read as a standalone.   
> Soooo… what if Kara beat Lex to use the truth seeker, and spoke with Lena the night before Lex did approached her?  
> Please keep in mind that this story is a FEMLASH, a subtle one because there is nothing graphic or to overly open, I amjust portraying Kara's and Lena's feelings for each other. So if this bothers you, you shouldn’t be here, leave now if you’re not comfortable with this fact.

**_The Truth_ **

**_Healer_ **

Ironically the only thing that seemed to matter to me the moment the red wave was about to hit me, was how devastated Kara would be if she survived and her sister didn’t. I had then just a moment to hate myself for my weakness, because my last thought in life before oblivion was of her. However I did allow me in that precise moment, to admit what I was afraid of and why her betrayal and deceit hurt so much. I was in love with Kara. Sadly, accepting that fact on my dying breath, did nothing but fill me with dread.

Now, after the wave hit, the last thing I ever expected was waking up in hell, because where else could I be if the first thing I saw was my crazy murderous brother, whom by the way, I had killed months before?

“This can’t be real. You’re dead!” I exclaimed truly surprised, leaving on the small table in front of me, the mimosa he had just handed me

“So, you remember everything” he said pleased

“Of course I remember! I killed you!” which brought up again the idea of hell

After a speech about forgiveness he proceeded to tell me about the crisis and how even after the wave still came and destroyed everything, he had teamed up with Kara among others, to save the universe, because a very powerful being had brought him back to life to help before the crisis started, but Lex had only agreed to do so under the condition that I made through.

“You gambled the fate of the entire multiverse to get our own way” I half asked already knowing the answer.

“It gets better” he added smirking “In this world we work side by side in LuthorCorp and the D.E.O to make the world a better place”

And this more than anything else, confirmed my original assumption “So I’m in Hell!” I exclaimed walking towards the window

“No, no. You are in a new reality” he added following me. “To the outside world we are billionaire philanthropists. It’s the perfect cover”

“I want nothing to do with you!” I said facing him again. He of course had to poke on my ego and reminded me I had failed to complete project ‘Non Nocere’, and how I should have foreseen that stealing from Kara would not help me accomplish m goal because she would never see things my way. “So what? You’ll be my friend now?” I warily asked him, I knew he wanted something from me, I just had to figure out what it was.

“The world is ours now Lena” he said then taking a seat on the couch “You don’t need a robot… and you don’t need friends… you need a partner” he said staring condescendingly at me. “Imagine what we could accomplish together”

And something in his speech gave me pause and an idea. He was right, I did need a partner. I just did not want it to be him. “You think this is your world now. You were a puppet on a string for Leviathan before, what makes this time any different?”

“What the hell is Leviathan?” he asked then apparently confused

“I do not trust you Lex, obviously. Please leave”

“Why not give it a go Lena? Think about it Ok?” he said before finally leaving.

I spent then most of my morning looking online for all references of Lex, but it turns out that in this world he was indeed a hero and had even worked side by side with the Supers and other heroes to save the cities and the world before. I was staring at the results on my screen when the other part of my nightmare landed on the balcony. I closed the browser and stood to receive her.

“I’ve been looking for you” she said sheepishly

“Here I am” I told her flatly gesturing for her to come in

"So ah... there is something I have to tell you" she started nervously "I know you think Lex is a good man, that he's your-"

"Save it" I told her flatly stopping what I was sure, was going to be an awkward rant "I already know"

"What exactly do you know?" she asked clearly concerned

"The crisis, what Lexdid. What you did" I said bitterly, still hurting for the lies. She tried to put it all on Lex, but I knew as bad as my brother indeed was, it was not him who had deceived me and crushed my heart with the lies. "What did you think would happen when you came here" I then asked her "That you'd tell me everything in a fit of selflessness? Even if it means that I'd knew how you betrayed me, and then I'd just forgive you?"

"Lena I know I hurt you. I... KNOW I hurt you" She stressed stepping closer to me "And I'm never ever going to do it again" she promised as her eyes got glassy "I know how much good you wanna do in the world. Just think of what we could do together to help people"

Her words hit me in a way I did not expect at all, and I could barely stop the tremor in my voice when I answered "Funny, Lex gave me the same pitch"

"He asked you to help him" Kara said more than asked before sighing "You're not seriously considering, are you?" she added proving once again how little she thought of me, so I just stared at her "Please, just be careful" she pleaded before finally flying away

So with much to ponder, I found out while browsing online that Lillian was free and running business for a charity through Luthor Foundation, so I grimly decided I'd pay her a visit.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day my mother wore petal pink" I said as I confidently walked into her office

"Technically you didn't" she said smirking "We all died, we all came back and we both know it"

"Lex restored your memories too" I said oddly pleased by this revelation

"He told me everything" she corrected "But apparently the only person he makes deals with Gods for is you" she continued somewhat bitterly standing up and walking past me

"Well, I'm glad he told you everything" I told her sighing "I've no one else" I added making her stop in her tracks

"I hope you are not here looking for a hug" she said mockingly

"NO!" I told her aghast "But it occurred to me that I could use a partner. If Lex told you everything, he told you my goal is to fix people at their core" I explained here, measuring her reactions the best I could "I tried to do it alone, closed myself off and I failed..."

"You pushed people away and put your faith in that robot" she said interrupting me and walking back to her desk "Reminds me of little MsPisley, your teddy bear from when you were four, cute... and useless" she continued as she sat down "We both know your ideologies are of no use to me, I've got a good thing going on here"

"Well, in that case" I started taking a seat myself ready to bait her "Supergirl wants to partner with me. Part of me wants to do it" I told her truthfully, what I didn't tell her was that it was the part that was ready to forgive Kara. However it would appear Lillian knew me better than I thought.

"Oh. You can try to only be partners this time" she started rounding her desk to be directly in front of me "But in a moment of weakness, you'll let your guard down and you'll become friends once more." she said nonchalantly "You'll be vulnerable to be hurt again" She said voicing precisely why I had stubbornly refused to talk to Kara for so long. "And if you choose to partner with Lex, your emotions will be safe, but you won't know when he'll turn on you and sabotage your precious project because it won't suit his needs" she added shrugging

"So what are you saying, mother?" I asked her annoyed. She did not want to partner with me and she gave me the reasons why I shouldn't partner with Lex or Kara.

"You need the truth" she said nonchalantly

"Truth mother? What truth?" I asked her annoyed and about to lose my patience

"Of why they want to partner with you of course" she said dismissively walking away, leaving me to review our conversation and wondering what she was aiming for, and how could I get the truth from those two.

The answer came to my penthouse that night in the form of Kara flying through the slide window, carrying a luggage case with her.

"Finally decided National City is not worthy of a Super?" I asked her bitterly

"I need you Lena" she said placing the case by the door and then walking to me "I always wanted to tell you the truth, yet I let others talk me out of it. And I hurt every minute of it, knowing that every moment that passed, every chanced I missed to tell you, was gonna make this reveal harder on you." She said looking me in the eye "That is why I couldn't let you introduce me for my Pulitzer without knowing the truth. Doesn't that count for something?" she asked pleadingly

"One moment of thoughtfulness to make up for years of deceit? NO"

"I know you have all the right to distrust me Lena" She said interrupting me. "But you don't know what it's like to lose everyone you love, and being helpless and weak. To be the only survivor of a dead planet and then having to relive it all over again on the planet that adopted you" she sighed and tears started to run down her cheeks. "I am ready to be whatever you need me to be Lena" she said still looking me in the eye "But I need you to trust me" she said before walking towards the case and opening it

I scoffed "How am I supposed to believe you Kara?"

"You want the truth, right" she added in a hopeful tone while taking out a container from the case, and placing said container on the table in front of me. She sighed and opened it before continuing "The truth seeker will prevent me from lying" She added letting the creature inside crawl up her hand and latch onto her forearm, leaving me astonished and momentarily frozen in place "So, Lena, what do you want to know first?" she said steeling herself

"Will you help me achieve project Non Noncere and provide me with Myriad for that?" I asked first. That was the most important thing at the time

"I can't let you use Myriad" she said sighing sadly "I'm sorry"

"Then there is nothing else to talk. Please leave" I told her bitterly accepting Lex was right, she would never see things my way

"Lena, please" she added looking at me in a way that made me want to hold her in my arms again

"Will you at least not stop me from harnessing the Q waves again?" I asked her after a moment

"I will if it is hurting anyone. You had Malifek as a prisoner Lena" she said sighing

"So you'll betray me again" I said sadly

"NO!" she all but yelled without losing a beat "I'll never betray you or your trust again Lena" She said passionately "I do trust you, with every fiber of my being" she added softly

I gasped surprised by that "Even after what I did at the fortress?" I asked her then, not being able to hold in the doubt

"Yes" she said without hesitation

I knew thanks to the truth seeker, that she wasn't lying, but it did not make any sense "Why?"

"Because I know you" she said coming closer

"If you trust me as much as you say you do" I started, wiping away the tears that had started to roll down my cheeks "Why did you keep the truth of who you are for so long?"

"I was weak, and a coward. And I know I am such a hypocrite" she said after a moment "I get it, I get why you're mad at me Lena, I do. Mon-El kept his identity secret from me for 9 months, we entered into a relationship and he never once told me he was Daxamite Royalty, and I was pissed at him when I found out. So I DO get why you're angry and upset and hurting... but the truth is I wanted you to just see me for as long as possible" she said as new tears started to flow down her cheeks, which caused a reaction in me and made tears come down my cheeks too.

"What do you mean?" I asked her surprised by this rant of hers

"Everyone who knows I’m Supergirl, is because they figured it out or they knew in advance before I came out as Supergirl, except for Nia. I had to tell her to help her with her power. However everyone who knows has great expectations when they see me. Even Alex and Eliza." she said sadly, but still not making complete sense "They are all wary of me when I get happy or excited; and they cower away whenever, as rarely as it is, I get mad." she said taking a seat next to me "I get it, they are fragile, I could break them if I lose control" she added looking at the floor for a moment before looking back at me surprising me by taking my hand in hers. "But with you, I could be myself. Without expectations, without the flinching when we hugged, without the wariness. You saw me as me, as Kara. And I didn't want to lose that"

I stood up freeing myself from her grip "And yet you lost it" I told her coldly

"I did. But I would do anything in my power to make it right with you again Lena" she said "We discovered during the crisis that there is a way for Kryptonians to give up their powers while on Earth. I would totally do that if it meant I could have you back in my life"

"I would never ask you to give up on who you are" I told her without thinking.

"But you don't want who I am anymore" she whimpered so softly that I could barely hear her

"What will you do if I choose to partner with Lex instead of you" I asked her diverting our conversation

"Go back to my apartment and probably eat an unhealthy amount of ice cream, even for Kryptonian standards, while I mope and cry over losing you completely"

"Why?" I asked her gasping

"Because I need you in my life Lena" she said standing to be next to me and look me in the eye "If the crisis showed me anything at all, it is that"

"Why?" I asked again "Why you want me in your life?" I clarified

"I love you" she said simply looking me in the eye "I should have told you who I really was, I know. Yet, that does not change how I feel"

"How can you after all the pain we've both caused to each other?" I asked her, regretting then more than ever, what I did to her at the Fortress.

"How couldn't I?" she asked in turn

Then, something hit me. "If you'd had the truth seeker all this time at the D.E.O, why didn't you come before?" I asked truly intrigued, finally being able to somewhat control the flow of tears coming down from my eyes.

"I had not thought about it before" she said shrugging

"And what, pray tell, gave you the idea" I asked her narrowing my eyes. Suspicious rising again.

"Lillian" Kara said simply "I overheard her talking to Lex and suggesting him to do this. Then she called me and made the same suggestion, letting me know that Lex was planning to come by tomorrow morning"

"Why would my mother tell you?" I asked out loud, not understanding Lillian's reasoning.

"She said she wanted to partner with Lex, but he would only partner with you and..." she trailed off, to which I reacted poorly

"What? What did she tell you Kara?" I asked through gritted teeth

She crooked her head to the side and frowned before answering "I think she gave me the famous shovel talk"

"Wha... why... how?" I couldn't even form a coherent question to that statement

"Because I love you" she said again "And she knows it. She always knew" she added "Even the Lillian in our world knew. She once told me you'd hate me when you learnt the truth. I guess she was right" she said sighing sadly "I think I better go and bring this back before Lex comes looking for it" she said gesturing to the truth seeker and turning to leave

"Just for the record" I started making her stop "I do not hate you Kara, I hate that you lied to me for so long"

"If you don't hate me, do you think you could eventually forgive me?" she asked hopefully

"Will you still want me in your life when I partner with Lex?" I asked her instead of answering a question a did not have an answer to.

"I will always want you in my life, no matter what" she said vehemently

"What are you not saying Kara?" I asked her then.

"Did Lex tell you anything about the Vanishing Point?" she asked me after a moment of hesitation. I shook my head, waiting for her to continue. She sighed then, walking back towards me, leading us both to take a seat again. "As the wave was about to hit us, seven of us were sent to the Vanishing Point, A place outside of space and time, so we were saved in order to regroup and find a way to defeat the Anti-monitor" she began explaining "Lex somehow cheated his way in there, he took the place of a hero. And I hated him even more, not because of him taking Kal's place, but because he found a way to survive again and he never thought of using it to help you survive. He had found a way and I didn't. I couldn't save you" she said crying again. In between sobs, Kara explained me about the Paragons and the book of destiny and Lex's quest to kill all the Supers across the multiverse before settling on what he called as a rewriting of destiny, taking the place of the Paragon of Truth "We spent months there, and all I could think about was how we had failed and how I had lost you without you ever knowing how much you mean to me Lena" she continued, still sobbing "And every second I saw Lex, was a painful reminder of that" she concluded looking down at the floor

My heart sped up all through her explanation, but her last two lines made my heart skip a beat. Maybe I was wrong, but at the moment it all pointed out to her feelings for me being the same as mine for her. I steeled myself and scooted a bit closer to her, lifting her chin forcing her to look me in the eye. And I saw it, plain as daylight. The same look I had stared at countless of times before. How was it that I had missed it? How had I not seen it? Probably the same way I had missed Kara being Supergirl, even with all the evidence pointing towards it. I sighed and shook my head as I realized I was still holding her chin and we both hat tears running down our cheeks.

"If you're not directly saying what I think you are avoiding to tell" I said letting go of her chin only for my hand to move on its own accord to cup her cheek, making her instantly lean into it and happily close her eyes, silently letting me know I was indeed on the right track "Then I will partner with Lex" she abruptly opened her eyes and gripped my hand when I tried to let go of her cheek.

"You still want to hurt me, like I hurt you" she asked devastated, new tears forming at her eyes

I shook my head and pulled at my hand again, surprised that this time she had let go "I don't want to hurt anymore Kara. But I have not forgiven you. Partnering with Lex will allow me to work on my project to help people, and give me time to process this" I said gesturing between us "My feelings will be safe and you'll have someone keeping an eye on Lex" I added

"You don't have to spy on him" she argued, but I stopped her from whatever rant she was about to go on.

"I won't spy. Will just make sure we won't go on a killing spree, again" I said smiling sadly at her "Now, it's getting late and as you said, you should bring that back before Lex goes looking for it"

She sighed but nodded and stood, taking the container with her. "I just want you to be safe, and happy Lena" she said from the balcony

"I love you too Kara. That is why it all hurts" I said softly as she took flight


End file.
